


Hay! Stop that!

by StardewNsfwImagines



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardewNsfwImagines/pseuds/StardewNsfwImagines
Summary: Shane and the fem! farmer ogle over a new sky blue chicken over some drinks and some mischief ensues. Please check our tumblr or twitter for accompanying image!
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 47





	Hay! Stop that!

The air was cool and crisp as the autumn leaves that were falling outside… and the beer in your hands was numbing your fingers. The smell of hay permeated the barn as well as the smell of the newly laid wood for the coop and there was nobody else you were going to spend an afternoon like this than Shane, sitting right beside you on a bail of hay.

“Yeah, I have no idea.”

“Really? None at all?”

“Well, I didn’t paint it like that if that’s what you’re getting at.  
”  
“Well, I guess that would be kinda crazy, but not as crazy as just hatching blue like that.”

You and Shane had been both ogling at the sky blue chick that has just hatched the night before.

“Do you think it means something?”

“What could it possibly mean?” Shane sat up on his elbows before taking another drink from his beer and eyeing you over the rim of his mug.

“I dunno, maybe it’s a sign from Yoba or something.”

Shane laughed to himself in his mug before polishing off the rest of his beer.

“You want another one? I just made some new wine I’d like to try with you.”

“Wine might not be my drink, but I’ll happily share some with you.”

A whole bottle of wine between the two of you later, both of you had rosy cheeks and had gotten a little handsy. Somehow you ended up in Shane’s lap and his hands were around your waist as you two joked on into the night.

All at once, Shane silenced the laughter between you two as he kissed you hard on the lips. You were stunned and blinked for a moment and in that time, Shane’s hand went from your back to the side of your head where he held you there until you returned the kiss.

“Heh, where did that come from?” You tried to stifle your surprise.

“Sorry,” Shane grumbled, “I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay...” you couldn’t help but lean in a bit again in hopes that he would do it again.

Shane seemed to watch you for a moment before leaning in to kiss you again. This time, you took a moment to savor him, to allow yourself a taste of his lips and to run your fingers through his short hair. Something about it felt… freeing in a way.

When the kiss ended, you two looked at each other with roses on your cheeks and butterflies in your stomach. It may not have been the first time you had kissed him or even the second or third but he somehow managed to get you flustered no matter how much time passed. Shane kissed you again and that familiar mist began to cloud in your brain and fill you with passion. You kissed him back harder. Somehow, the kisses you two shared slowly became more challenging and aggressive until you two were in an all out war between each other over who could kiss the other better, deeper, harder. You pushed Shane back until his back laid on the hay behind him and you pinned him there under your lips.

You two finally pulled back, breathless, and Shane stared into your eyes as he caught his breath. At once, his eyes lit up as if he thought of something brilliant.  
“You wanna fight so bad, I gotta level the playing field. I’m old and weak, yunno.” He gently deposited you back onto the hay from his lap and stood.

“Shane, you’re not old and weak,” you called after him as he crossed the room somewhere behind you. “You better get back here soon,” you grinned as you straightened your clothes and smoothed your hair. You weren’t about to give him the satisfaction of mussing you up.

As you were smoothing your hair with your hand, something caught you by the wrist. “Huh?” You reached up with your other hand to free your wrist and something caught that one as well. Suddenly, your wrists were clipped together and something was snaking around them.

“Shane, what the fu--” you began to protest when his large, rugged hand clapped over your mouth.

“Shut up.” He commanded, almost barked at you. “Remember, you started this.”

Suddenly, Shane jerked you back by your now bound hands and you were forced to lean back against his legs and look up at him over the hand on your mouth. He looked borderline menacing with a crooked grin on his lips.

“You wanna be rough?” He stepped out from behind you and shoved you back down hard on the hay. Looking up to your wrists you found that he tied your hands together with the spare reins for your horse. “I can be rough.” He pulled a pitchfork off the ground and, with his free hand, grabbed your new binds and pinned them to the wall above your head with the pronged end of the pitchfork.

“Heh,” you chuckled nervously, “what are you gonna do to me?”

“The best I can.” Shane smirked and crouched over you, taking a fistful of your hair and forcing you to look up at him before he crushed his lips on yours. He tasted salty sweet from the beer and wine. You welcomed his sudden shift in behavior and kissed him back just as hard as you could. His hands began to roam as he took advantage of your weakened state. He started at the sides of your hips and slowly eased their way up to your sides and then onto your breasts. You clipped your thighs together and squirmed under his touch.

“Unh-- Shane,” you almost whined out loud as he sat on your lap and straddled your hips, pinning you down beneath him so you couldn’t squirm anymore. He leaned in close to your face before buying his head in your shoulder, trailing kisses up your neck.

“Shut up before I make you.” He commanded, whispering right into your ear before nipping at it with his teeth. He sat up with his back straight and he looked down at you like a bird eyeing it’s prey. You couldn’t help but feel intimidated by him.

You gulped and hesitantly nodded.

“Good girl.” He grinned and patted you on the head, perhaps a little more roughly than he meant to, and allowed his eyes to linger over your body. Shane licked his lips and let one of his hands linger as his eyes had down to the hem of your shirt where he pulled up on it, exposing your bare skin underneath.

“Cute bra,” Shane chuckled and licked his lips again. You could feel the heat rushing up to your cheeks. “Too bad it’s in my way…” Shane reached over near you and pulled a pair of shears off a hook on the wall, which he hooked under the center of your bra.

“Wait, Sha--” your cries fell on deaf ears as Shane snipped the cute, pink and lacey fabric in half, springing out slightly and revealing your bare chest to him. Shane leaned in as if in a trance and his breath tickled over your skin in a way that made you shiver.

Shane climbed down off of you and instead pressed the inside of your thighs to his hips, coming unbearably close to grinding against you through your shorts, another torture tactic, as he leaned down to take a closer look at your breasts. Tenderly, he took one in his hand and ignored you as you protested again. He looked up at you again with those same eyes that reminded you that he is the predator and you are the prey as he casually rubbed his thumb over your nipple. Satisfied with the hiss you caught between your teeth, he repeated the motion again and watched you with those intense eyes. You squirmed, wiggled, tried pulling your hands loose, but nothing seemed to help.

Shane clicked his tongue and shook his head. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He stood back up from where he was straddling you and disappeared behind the wall of the stall you two were in.

“What? No! Shane, wait, come back! I’m sorry, I--” the words you were going to say fell flat when you saw shane returning with a shovel. “What… are you doing with that?” You couldn’t hide the nervousness in your voice.

Shane allowed the shovel to clang down at your feet as he pulled off his jacket and stripped off his shirt after. You were satisfied to see either the booze or seeing you naked had prompted the area around his collar bones to turn a rosy shade of pink that matched his cheeks. Your eyes roamed and followed the pattern of hair on his chest all the way down to his happy trail and what it pointed to. 

“I’m getting you to stop squirming. Shane took his jacket and tied your left ankle to the handle of the shovel and then took his shirt and tied your right ankle to the opposite end of the shovel, forcing your legs apart. The heat rose to your face again and you wished you could hide in the hay. Being splayed out before Shane while he looked at you like he did was almost equally embarrassing and thrilling.

Shane knelt down between your legs again like he did and this time he did grind against you and you could feel the stiffness of his cock through your shorts as he lazily dragged his tongue over your nipple. His eyes met yours again and through your increasingly labored breathing you managed to shakily whine his name again. His tongue was hot but his breath was cold and you could feel your body igniting on fire and steaming as you arched your back up to Shane, giving him more access to you.

You laid your head back and gasped as he took your nipple into his mouth and sucked on it harshly, pinching your other nipple between his index finger and thumb all the while his other hand roamed down your side and stopped at the hem of your pants where he looped his thumb in the belt loop. He was drinking in and adoring all the little sounds you made and took immense pleasure in watching you writhe beneath him. Suddenly, you felt his teeth brush against your nipple before he bit you ever so gently. He grinned as you took in a sharp breath that hissed between your teeth.

Shane’s hand pressed impatiently to your hip, digging his nails in the fabric of your shorts in attempting to pull them down with one hand. After a moment, he seemed to get frustrated and sat back up again. Dread filled you as he picked up the shears again.

“You can cut my bra, but please don’t cut my shorts.” You practically begged him but again, your cries fell on deaf ears as he hooked the shears under the hem of your shorts over your leg and clipped them and your panties off both sides of your hips. Shane grinned and made no attempt to hide the look of predatorial lust in his eyes as he looked over you and your face turned beet red.

He stood up at once and disrobed from his pants and boxers, allowing his cock to spring forth, hard and ready.

“I need another drink.” Shane said gruffly and you felt your heart sink.

“Well, I guess y--”

You were cut off by Shane dipping between your legs again, pulling the shovel up enough for him to squeeze under and then releasing it on his back. “You’re so wet for me already, I just gotta have a taste.” His eyes met yours again and he seemed almost menacing with his eyes still so predatorial and the crooked grin that had found his way to his face again. Without breaking eye contact, he experimentally ran his tongue up the length of your pussy, taking special care to flick your clit with it.

“Shane!” You couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling and you moaned his name.

Taking your outburst as a confirmation of encouragement, he repeated the motion again, this time stopping at your clit to gently suck on it while his curious fingers began to feel their way around until they found your entrance. He dove his fingers into you and savored the sudden squeal that you tried desperately to bite back. He was slow and methodical with his movements, swirling his tongue around your clit and occasionally nibbling as he slid his fingers in and out of you, taking short bursts of time to push his fingers upwards into that spot that made you wanna cry out loud.

“Shane! Shane please!” You arched your back and bucked your hips into him as he drank you down wholly. It was all too delicious, but he pulled back and grinned at you.

“Poor baby. Okay, as you wish, I’ll give you this one.” Shane kneeled up on his knees in front of you, barely testing you with the tip of his cock.

“Tell me you want it, baby…” Shane sighed as he took in the sight of you, a sloppy and blushing mess in front of him. His hand absentmindedly drifted to your face and he caressed your cheek. You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes, taking in his warmth.

“Shane..” you whined. “Don’t make me beg…”

“Beg for me.” 

“S-Shane… please.” You couldn’t hide the desperation in your voice. You glanced down then mischievously undulated your hips forward, trying to grind up against the length of his cock. “Please fuck me… please?”

“I’m sorry,” he leaned in closer, his eyes even more intense. “I can’t seem to hear you.”

“Please fuck me hard, Shane!” You practically shouted, tugging hard on the reins holding your wrists above your head. “Please just fuck me already!”

“Anything for you, F/N.” He smiled down at you in some strange sickly sweet way and wrapped his fingers around your neck. Suddenly, he pulled you down hard by your neck as he shoved his hips forward as he slid into you. A moan tore through your body and you shook at it’s release, your head inclined back and your back arched at the sudden intrusion.

Shane crushed his lips against yours to hush you as his hands moved to your hips and held you firmly. Shane grinned into the kiss and let one of his hands trail from your hips to your clit, where he gently stroked it with the pad of his thumb and relished in the hot breath on his skin and the gentle, choked moans and gaps coming from you. Shane nibbled from your lips to your neck where he bit into the flesh where your neck meets your shoulder

“Yoba,” Shane sighed into your shoulder, “you feel amazing…” Shane shuddered against you.

“You, ah, feel… amazing too,” you blinked at the stars in your eyes as you could feel tiny explosions of pleasure every time Shane moved, amazing indeed.

Shane slowed his pace again and before you could stop it, a needy whine crawled out of you. “I want to savor this feeling,” Shane whispered against your skin with a grin “plus I just love to tease you…” Shane propped himself up on his arms and rolled his hips into you, brushing the head of his cock against your cervix as his lower belly rubbed into your clit. Your eyes rolled back and your back arched again to him as you growled out a low moan. He grabbed you by the hips and pulled you firmly against him as he repeated the movement. You strained against the clothing binding your feet to the shovel as some natural instinct within you wanted to wrap your legs around his waist and grind back into him.

“Good girl,” Shane grinned down at you with that predatory glare again as he moved his hips slowly and methodically to bring you closer to a tipping point. As you sucked in a sharp breath to cry out in ecstasy, Shane abruptly ground to a halt against you.

You couldn’t help but whine. You only needed him to move just one more time… your breath hitched in your throat when you attempted to speak.  
Shane reached behind himself, careful not to pull out of you as he dug into his clothes.

“Shane… what?” you couldn’t help but pant.

“I just wanna save this for later too…” Shane grinned down at you as he pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and aimed the camera at your face.

“S-Shane, come on, don’t--” you could hear the little beep emulate from his phone as he hit the record button. As if you didn’t feel hot enough already, you could feel even more heat pool on your cheeks and between your thighs.

“You wanna cum, F/N?” He asked almost patronizingly.

You said nothing but nodded your head.

“Speak up.” He ordered.

“Yes please…” you squeaked out quietly.

“Yes please, what?”

You moved to cover your face with your hands but only benignly tugged on the reins pinning your hands down. “Please make me come…”

“Good girl,” he grinned down at you and held the camera steady as he began to grind into you again, even slower this time-- but it still didn’t take much before--

“Shane!” you cried out loud as your head snapped back and your back parched, heat and tension exploding out of you. For one moment, everything around you melted away, even the camera Shane was pointing at you and you felt nothing but pure bliss.

You panted as you climbed down, your limbs and back slowly relaxing for you to lay back down on the hay again. As your senses came about you again, you heard another unmistakable beep as Shane stopped the recording.

“What a good girl making such a pretty face for the camera,” he laid the camera down again and ran his hand affectionately over your stomach. “Now it’s my turn,” Shane grabbed your legs by the knees again and pressed them to your chest where he held them firmly against you as he began to mercilessly pound into you again. The feeling of Shane so deep in you and how sensitive you still were-- it was overwhelmingly amazing. You sucked in a desperate breath as your head laid back again. Oh Yoba, you were about to lose control again just as Shane shuddered deep within you as he grunted between clenched teeth. You grinned in satisfaction knowing he was almost as close as you were.

“Fuck…” Shane rasped between pants, pressing his damp forehead to yours as you relished the feeling of Shane filling you up.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” you said between slowly calming pants.

Slowly, as if he was scared to break you, Shane withdrew from you and watched in satisfaction as his cum dripped out of you. He retrieved his phone one last time and snapped another picture.


End file.
